prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Station7/Archive3
about you + hey, did you like my updates on trumpets hi my friend how old are you? where are you from? user kamran.mazaheri and Kamyar mazaheri hi no I'm not.he is my brother.we are twins. trust me I avow this is his second language(Persian) and it means hi my brother what risk is an phrase in his language.that means how do you do? Of course we are born in Iran but we went to U.S after we born.got it? all right Blog Post I cant find that post and could you put This user has over 200 edits on my userpage since I dont know how to do that. reply of question no I don't know.but I think one of users on your computer like you changed the setting of windows language.one more possibility is one hacker did hack your computer. thank god be success bye yeah no shut up what do you mean? I love edit wiki pages. I have to go bye Hey Hey Station, I requested a spotlight in Wikia, I'm waiting to see if they accept my request. Well, what can I do for now? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 23:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) all right. but I can't understand what do you mean. I'm so sorry.I'm really sorry.I 'm distraction.please delete the two pics. that's ok.you can joking with me.you're friendly and I like you.maybe it's for new girl;) my brother is playing play station 3. sure hi sir! what did you write on your user page.you wrote your new name is sir by me.are you jocking right?you're friendly and jocundity .but I can't understand.you maked me blush.bad friend;) (jock) sure :) I wanna bow and kiss your hand I'm glad that you like it.;) but don't write that on your user page :) thanks sir lol.I must respect you cuz you're older than me.I love you.you're so kind.please let's be best friends. hahaha.I love girls too.I have to go now.I have to greet my girlfriend.bye If I can upload any more images and videos and edit any wiki pages tell me. even if it was in 24 wiki. please add my name to your user page ;) thank you sir,bye If I can upload any more images and videos and edit any wiki pages tell me. even if it was in 24 wiki. please add my name to your user page ;) thank you sir,bye simpleton simpleton simpleton simpleton simpleton I don't think you have girlfriend. if did I tell something that they're bad tell me I did understand!aha! I'm so sorry I just...I just leave a message on my friend's talk page. It's wrong yeah I'm enjoying editing this wiki Help Hey Robert could you ask user Samnous to help me to change desing on Hitman wikia?Thundergamer 17:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure thingThundergamer 07:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hi Robert. I have a question. are you adminator on this wiki? you're welcome.it's my responsibility.about the links I'm sorry I will fix them soon.can I be adminator?how? sure thanks how I can delete a link on Category??? thanks my brother said please unblock me sir! he avows cuz he........ I have a question but I can't ask you.I blush. if you know what 's that? hear????I don't call you :) but..... I just ask...... what's your e-mail address?I wanna add you on AOL or gmail or yahoo or windows live(hotmail or msn) or skype and more. my brother said yeah and I mean google mail. please give me your e-mail address my brother wanna edit I wanna edit and I wanna be admin in this wiki sure all right hahaha Thank's a lot sir please give your e-mail address to me. :( yeah tell me please answer you just tell me that it's not busy and..... well.....???? please keep moving(go on) please give your e-mail address to me. nothing:( I wanna chat I can't find. please send the link hi I have to blush? Is there any problem with me?yes I copy that.but it's not crime.I will do it again.I will be admin.please give me a reason and I'll stop that.you can't block me.you are JOBBERY.I complain you.by the way you aren't success in wikia in the future But if I see again something that's against the rules?what do you mean exactly? If I can help you with something tell me. sir..cuz you talked me on my brother's talkpage he's on the net.he's chating and checking some websites new users are stink and bad.tell me who is best at this wiki?first u and second me.it's the truth.I'm too angry than before.you gave me 3 chances.you are misuse.I said I'll complain u.I don't know how to use templates.in an other word...go fuck yourself Wikia Hey Robert I would just ask you if it would be ok to make wiki in serbian language.What do you think?Thundergamer 13:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I meaned new wiki of course not this one.Thundergamer 13:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thnaks they were very nice and how IS the wiki since my leave?--Samthebest Oh i am happy to be back too! I see that you have improved the graphic style of the wiki it's really good but what do you mean when you say that his brothers are " following you" ?--Samthebest I had problems with my internet conection so I didnt make anything.Thundergamer 10:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) BalkOfFame Wow, little secret messaging behind BalkOfFames back ;) Bitchy or what :P But seriously, I ain't gonna take no sh*t from Balk now, I am gonna tell him how it is, I can't take his sarcasm and his lack of, whats the word :\ I dunno he just has seemed to have lost faith in lost and he won't take it seriously anymore. Sacastic comments, stupid videos etc... Julietfan2626 21:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) * What do I deserve 2 badges for?? :P And, no he shouldn't be horrible to people like that, making them worry, thinking they're gonna get banned. So that's why I reported him to 4 admins :) And speaking of reporting him, why is HorribleEyes trying to protect him? I mean, it's like back off, my issues, please don't get involved... and she don't want me to report him, but when he felt like reporting me, she was fine and dandy with that. And tbh, he is doing something worthy of being banned, just cos he is a better contributor (was a better contributor) than me, doesn't mean he should get special treatment. Julietfan2626 21:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Hehe, mind giving me a sneak peak preview ;) Nahh I'm joking. :P But I just don't know what to do now... With everyone against me, the sysops hate me, so I just don't know how I'm going to stop him... :/ Julietfan2626 22:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Ban me :S? What have I done to deserve to be banned? :S All I'm doing is reporting a troll, Balk, which he is. And are you sure BalkOfFame doesn't use Prison Break wikia, cos if he does, he might see this :P But I do think wer'e gonna have to show him this, or show him how we feel about him, or he won't stop will he? Julietfan2626 22:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Wait, what? You told them about what we're saying about him? Are you sure that's wise :S I mean, what if they tell him? Julietfan2626 22:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Trust me, I ain't concerned if he finds out about this, trust me, I can take care of myself, I'm sure you have seen me in some of my 'famous' arguments :) It is you I'm worried about if he sees this, I don't think I've ever seen you argue, but if he does find out about this, I got your back. Julietfan2626 22:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Trust me, you won't get banned for talking behind Balk's back :P But when the time is right, I will need to show him this conversation, and show him how other people think of him, so maybe he will think twice about his actions. I understand, if you want me to keep your identity a secret, so if you wish, I will not mention that it was you that said this. Unless you want him to know it was you. Julietfan2626 22:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** That's what I was planning on doing :) How about I call you a 'very valuable and respected contributor to lostpedia' :) Julietfan2626 22:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ** What secrets? :S Anyway, I am now going to contact BalkOfFame and tell him how we feel :) But I shall not mention your name. :) Julietfan2626 22:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Activity Sory for me being inactive but I had some issues with my internet conection but now everything is right and i can get back to contributing to wikia.Thundergamer 14:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry for having respond so late i had problems with my internet since the last time i post , don't worry i am still there but the end of holydays and school take my full time but i will post any times i can don't worry!From now i will edit every day!:)--Samthebest Pobec I haven't made a Wikia for Pobec, feel free to do so yourself. And I am not from Russia either, I just stumbled across the series on Youtube :D Here Hi Robert sorry for me being inactive for so long but my mother has grounded me so I couldnt edit.Thundergamer 18:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I havent done my homework from maths and I got one for that and that is when my mother grounded me.Thundergamer 18:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Online Hey i m still online but i am in boarding school and we haven't always internet and when we had i was too busy by homework and passed time with my girlfriend--Samthebest Hi there! Not sure I "fixed it" as it still needs some work, but I tried to at least make it less broken :-) You're doing great stuff here! Gil 22:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2 things (Also posted on my talk page) Hi. I don't know what's wrong with the main page, so you could ask someone on the Community Central Forum (forum.wikia.com). As for the category, you can add to the top of any category you want to hide. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) *Whoops, just saw Gil's edit. It does look better since I last looked at it, but since you said it's still broken I'd still suggest going to the Community Central Forum and letting them know what specifically you need help with. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You can now take a look at Category:Articles by Station7, which has the code to hide it. I added the category itself to User:Station7—where you'll notice you can't see the article. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) kk, if you say so but that information is irrelevant as syd never indirectly killed anyone hey, did you like my updates on trumpets happy to try to help Can you point me to a page using the template and either a screenshot or description of what the bug is? Gil 17:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : OK - I see the Episodes template that shows chapter links. But I do not understand what the bug is. What is happening that you are not wanting - ie what is wrong... Gil 03:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Template issue Hey, were you ever able to get that template issue fixed? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *The Central Forum (forum.wikia.com) would be the best place to ask, then, if you haven't already. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Darius Morgan '''is the brother-in-law of Benjamin Franklin. He's the brother of Kacee Franklin and Trey Morgan. He along with with his brother and cousins are thugs who operate discreetly in the suburbs of New York dealing drugs. Trivia Drug Dealing probably isn't the only crime Darius and his gang commit since they're in possession of illegal firearms hope you like my edits on darius ah kk. do you like my edit on trey (i thought the previous one wasnt detailed enough, the way it was written assumes c-note will always remain a member of treys gang when he was only helping them at the time to make money then leave when he gets a new career) hey, someone has vandalized sections of t-bags page - they put in Carles patoshik and dr marvin gudat for other names he is known as while they are not an alliance of t-bag hi boss, hope you liked my edits on dede. unfortunatley her picture is all the way at the bottom when it should be at the top. i tried moving it up but it kept stuffing up the writing so could you fix it if you have time, thank you =) hey boss why is there a section on dejesus page called season 3 wasnt he only seen in season 2 during the last episode 'Sona'?